She's Just a Kid Right?
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: Written for Twice the Rogue's prompt challenge. Pairing Logan with someone other than Rose, Storm, Jean, ect. A.U. It's Saturday night and where's Logan? Stuck at home watching the kiddies. While in the Kitchen he runs into..full summary inside. Finished!


**Title**: She's Just A Kid!...right?  
**By**: Ragni Mithrim  
**Summary:**A.U. Written for Twice the Rogue's prompt challenge. Pair Logan with a woman other than Jean, Rogue, Rose, ect. LoganXRachel Summers. It's Saturday night and where's Logan? Stuck at home watching the kiddies. While in the Kitchen he runs into a psuedo-Jean. As they talk they find they have much more in common than they thought. A.U due to the made up past for Rachel. I tried to stick as close as I could with what I was given, but it wasn't much. Please no flames, my fire bunny will simply put them out.

**Rated**: T+

**Warnings**: language and major angst. Possible Logan OOC-ness. (I apologize for that I'm not very good with Logan's character per say..) this is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing and no one..except for the bits of Rachel's past. I made that up, and her age. I dont' think she's 22 in the series..that's why it's A.U. They are Marvel's, Stan Lee's and any other creator's. I have no rights. Nor do I have any rights to any Hostess Products mentioned.

**Word count**:4255

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another Saturday night and Logan was once again stuck with Kiddie duty as the others went out on dates, or in Scott, Bobby and Hank's case, dragged out of the house before they got all dusty. Why the hell they couldn't leave 'Ro or someone he'd never know but he did know that Scott owed him big time.

As he stormed into the kitchen, plenty ready to start drinking he was shocked to see a red haired head disappear into the fridge.

"Jeannie?" he asked softly, not wanting to hope, not wanting to believe. The head didn't hear him, apparently for it stayed in the fridge digging for something. With what sounded like a curse it reappeared and looked disappointed. The side view was enough for Logan to realize his folly. Still, she looked an awful lot like Jean...

"Mystique ya got some nerve..." he growled out as the pseudo-Jean sensed something and turned to look at him. There was a haunted look in those green eyes that Logan recognized all too well. It wasn't Mystique, but who ever this kid was she looked too damn much like Jean.

She took one of her ear buds out and tucked it into her shirt, looking the man over one more time. "Loggie?" she whispered, shocked to say the least.

"Logan?" she asked a little louder, looking like she saw a ghost.

He frowned, the kid knew his name, he still didn't know hers. "Who the hell are you.''

_smooth Logan, growl at the kid and scare her._

She smiled softly and dropped her head. "I'm sorry..Scott didn't tell you. I'm Rachel..I'm Scott and Jean's daughter."

Logan was positive that if he had been eating or drinking anything he would have choked. "No way in hell Slim's old enough ta have a kid! Yer what Twenty?" he exclaimed, catching her scent. She wasn't lying.

"I'm from a different universe..A much different universe." she whispered, and Logan noted that it must have been one hell of a difference. Her green eyes clearly read guilt, but be it survivor's or otherwise he couldn't say.

"Nice ta meet ya kid." he grunted as he walked to the same cabinet that Hank hid his Twinkies in. Pulling out a six-pack of imported Canadian beer he looked her over. "Ya over twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two. Going to be twenty-three next month." she whispered, a pained look on her face.

Logan nodded and offered her a beer. "Aren't you on Kiddie duty?"

"It's midnight. They're all asleep." Rachel nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm a cheap drunk." she warned him, and Logan realized that she was very soft spoken. Or maybe she was nervous. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little..Last time I saw you I was eleven. Er, well..My version anyway." she once again dropped those green eyes. Logan didn't understand why, but it bugged him. He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Hey, c'mon kid." he led her out to the back porch. Sitting her down on one of the chairs he noted how she instantly brought her legs to her chest. Defensive, but why?

"Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked gently, something that would damn his rep if anyone else was around. Rachel seemed not to notice his change in demeanor, as if it was something she was used to.

"Not really...I don't wanna end up like Remy.'' she focused her gaze on the porch railing in front of her.

"What?"

"Kicked out..Abandoned...Left to die...Not again." she whispered, her pained green eyes brimming with unshed tears before they shut.

"Slim won't-"

"Yes he would."

"let them do that.'' Logan kept on as if she never spoke. "I doubt there is anythin' ya coulda done ta-"

"I willingly killed my family.." she slowly started to rock. Logan didn't quiet believe his ears..

Willing killed her family?? What the hell?

"Kid-"

"Xavier, Emma, Bobby, Jean-Paul, Alex, and so many more....." she sighed shakily as a single tear escaped its prison, defeated. It hurt Logan in a way, to see her so defeated, so resigned to a fate that she had not control over.

"Rach-"

"Don't call me that." her voice was suddenly dripping with venom. It shocked Logan, and she felt it, softening. "I'm sorry..Please don't call me that."

He nodded and tried again. "Rachel."

"You want to know?" She didn't open her eyes, but she sensed that he was nodding. "I'm a 'Path..TK too. Just like Mom." she laughed a little bitterly as another tear trailed down her face. Logan sat silently, waiting. Pasts were touchy subjects around the Mansion and he doubted that hers was any less.

"You remember a little after Kitty got here? How she got really weird and you guys ended up saving Senator Kelly? That was Kate from my time. You see in my time he was assassinated and.....The Sentinels were created." her eyes opened and looked over, locking onto his cobalt blue ones.

"They got too strong and took over...killed every super human and mutant. Dad thought we'd be okay, they hadn't gotten to us yet..It was my eleventh birthday.." a small smile lit her face briefly. "Everyone was there..You, Jean-Paul, Bobby, Uncle Alex had flown in too. I was so happy...then Hell broke lose. Soldiers and Sentinels everywhere..Mom and Dad told me to stay with Uncle Hank..And I did..He-He died keeping me safe..I killed the two men who shot him. They called him so many things. He told me that I had to find someone and stay with them. I begged him not to go." she paused a moment to try and collect herself. Tears where just streaming down her face now.

"I-I found Papa Charlie..er, the Professor in his office. He'd been dumped from his chair. They were beating him and I killed them. One of them shot him before I could stop them. He was bleeding, his stomach was bleeding so badly. It would have been hours I swear, it would have been so painful and unrelenting. He knew that, he begged me to just kill him. He knew I could, I manifested really early. He and Mom had taught me everything I know. I did it, I just couldn't say 'No'..It was really quick when you think about it. Just a quick snap of the brain steam, and poof, he was gone.

"The soldiers found me and...I don't remember much..Just needles and restraints and..killing. So much killing. They branded me, made me hunt mutants down for them. I-I killed my own family and friends.." she trailed off with a sob, as phantom pains started to attack her. Without much thought Logan was up and took her into his strong arms. He knew the pains were all too real in her head.

"'S'okay kiddo..'s'okay, they can't get you here." he whispered in her hair.

She continued as if he never spoke. "They promised if I tracked one more time, they'd let me go to the ghetto..I never imagined it was the resistance. Never imagined that I'd be killing my own Uncle..but I was, I did. I held his lungs til he turned blue. In the ghetto I was marked, and no one really wanted me..

"I found Kate though..Kate, Piotr, Uncle Erik...er, Magneto. A few others. They didn't care, hell they blamed themselves for not protecting me..I was sixteen by then. A few more years and by the time I was twenty we were ready to stop it once and for all..I sent Kate back, but...It didn't work, they found us..Piotr and Erik died saving me and Kate..Then we tried to destroy Nimrod..She sent me back here...I left her to die.." she sobbed out, clinging to Logan as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning in the tears she never shed for her family, her friends, herself.

Logan knelt there, holding her, riding out the grief with her. It hurt him to hear that, more so when it finally sunk in that she was just a little kid when most of this happened. And he was wondering why she was so quiet.

Finally the sobbing subsided and she looked at him with watery green eyes. "You see why I don't want Scott or the others to know..I willing kil-"

"Ya were a kid. Ya were forced into it. Yer a victim. They kick ya out for that I don't have a place here anymore. Kiddo you and I are alike. They haven't kicked me out yet." he smoothed her hair, wondering why it felt so right to hold her like that. They had just met..so to speak.

"Thank you Logan." she whispered, setting her head on his shoulder, completely drained. Emotional roller coasters were known to do that.

He was more than content to stay that way, but something was bugging him..She had mentioned almost ever single member of the X-Men, except him.

"Kiddo, I hate to ask, but where the hell was I?" He pulled back to look her in the eye and she heard his silent, _Why wasn't I there to protect you?_

"I don't know. I heard from Kate you were with the Canadian resistance, but...Logan I'm sure there was a reason you weren't there. You cared about all of us more than you would ever let on..If you could have I know you would have been there protecting me from all of that...I don't blame anyone. It was my fault I got caught..I could have stopped them." she whispered, getting a self-depreciating look on her face.

"No." he whispered, pulling her face gently to look at him. "Ya were a kid. I don't care if ya had powers or not, I don't care if ya were the world's strongest mutant. You. Were. A. Kid. Yer blameless in this." he assured her, finding it odd, especially since he usually didn't really get along with anyone.

She sighed, as if in relief and relaxed against him. "Thank you Logan." she whispered as she shut her eyes. As she drifted off he picked her up and took her-and the alcohol- inside.

Screwing putting the adult stuff back where it belonged, Logan took it along with him and Rachel upstairs. He didn't know where her room was, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Quietly he slipped upstairs and into his room, after a little difficulty with the door. Gently setting her on his bed he made himself comfortable on his floor, ready to keep watch all night.

**#**

A slight rustling from his bed rousted Logan from his normal light sleep. Rachel was twisting and turning, trying to escape something. His ears picked up a very soft whimper of fear and pain. Getting up he quickly moved over to his bed and set a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, as if he was going to hurt her.

"C'mer kid." he whispered as he gently picked her up. As she struggled in his arms he held her tightly, glancing briefly at the clock. 3:00 am and they were back yet. Damn. Oh well he'd worry about that later.

"C'mon Rachel..wake up, they can't hurt ya here." he whispered in her ear, as she slowly relaxed in his grip. A few more minutes and she was blinking owlishly, wondering where the hell she was and who the hell had her.

"Logan?" she ventured, hoping to god that she didn't get drunk and start things she shouldn't be doing.

''Yeah?'' he asked and let her go. Twisting she saw they were both fully clothed and that nothing was amiss.

"Why am I in your-"

"I dunno where yours is."

"You couldn't follow your nose?" she asked, a little amused. When he shook his head a little reluctantly, a small smile graced her lips.

_God she's so beautiful..Wait, what the hell?_ he shook his head trying to figure out what the hell got into him. _she's Slim's kid..she's just a kid!..albeit a kid who's seen more in her life than she should...No!_

"Logan are you alright?" she asked gently, catching some of his thoughts before he hid them away behind a bear trap of a shield. She flinched back, and almost fell off of his bed. He grabbed her arms and looked deeply into those intense green eyes. They were so much like Jean's..but so different.

They'd seen too much in her short life, they were jaded, haunted. Something that rested in his own when he let it.

They were also so damn beautiful, like emeralds. Jeannie's had been a pretty green, yeah, but Rachel's..Damn..

_No! She's just a kid!_he yelled at himself, letting her go and got off the bed. "Go back to sleep." he growled, trying to force these strange feelings down. Camaraderie, a kinship, someone who shared a pain that he knew too well....what was that damn word?

"Soul-mate?" she whispered, having heard everything. Hard not to when Logan was practically screaming it at her. He whipped around, about to tell her to stay out..but he realized that she wasn't there..he would have felt her.

"Broadcasting?" he whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah..'s'okay, y'know." she whispered, wondering what the hell had suddenly gotten into her. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be giving into feelings..they just got you hurt. "I haven't been a kid in a long time Logan..I'll just go to my room now."

She rushed out of his room before he could say another word. As he moved to follow her he heard car doors slamming shut and bodies entering the mansion.

_god damn it!_ he growled out and resigned himself to wait til morning.

**#**

The next morning wasn't so bright and cheery as everyone would have liked. Most of the teachers were hung over so bad that classes where canceled. Logan, quiet happy about getting out of having to deal with the brats-at least for a day- went in search of Rachel.

_::Logan please come to my office::_ Xavier asked, and Logan sighed, wondering what the hell it was now.

As he approached Xavier's office he heard voices raised, yelling at one another. One was Rachel's and she sounded hurt.

Bursting through the door he took in the scene. Rachel was standing in front of the couch that ran along the far wall of the office. Scott was squared off with her, along with Storm in the corner, Hank in the visitor's chair and Alex by the window, behind Xavier-who was as usual, behind his desk.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled over Scott and Rachel, getting no notice from the two Summers as they continued their yelling.

"Leave me the Hell alone Scott!" she yelled, her face as red as her hair and slowly approaching purple. "I don't want to talk about it, Okay!? Keep him-" she motioned violently at Xavier, "Out of my head! If I wanted you to know I would have told you!"

Scott was nearly as red as she was, his migraine not helping any. "You really think you can drop comments like 'You and Jean are dead', or 'I'm a killer' and NOT expect us to want to know?! Rach, please-"

"DO NOT CALL ME RACH! EVER!" she screamed, making Logan wince. It was too damn loud. Did they not care that Father and Daughter-so to speak- were about ready to kill each other?

"Rachel, please, calm down." Xavier broke in, sensing everyone's discomfort.

She turned to him, her eyes burning with a fire that they'd all seen one too many times.

"Do not tell me to calm down Old man. I already Killed you once, don' t think I can't do it again." She threatened, causing everyone to start as Logan grabbed her arm, roughly.

"Rachel!" he growled, pulling her close. The sudden movement seemed to snap her out of where ever the hell she had been. Her words hit her ears and she flinched, feeling the sudden distrust and fear.

"I'm sorry..I wouldn't..I couldn't..." she gasped out, as fear and tears threatened her. "I-I have to go..I'm sorry." she tried to break free, but Logan held her tightly. He wouldn't let her go without him..he didn't know what she could do, or would do, but he didn't want to find out.

"Rachel.." he whispered as she shook with the effort of trying to keep her tears in. She turned to him and burying her face in his chest, cried her eyes out.

Needless to say everyone was more than a little shocked. Not just by Rachel's words, but her familiarity with Logan. The only person they'd ever, EVER seen him do that for was Jubilee. To the best everyone gathered knew, no one had ever introduced them..Huh.

"Ra-"

"Don't." Logan growled out, suddenly very protective. "Slim, don't." he gently moved her to the couch and let her curl up next to him and cry.

"Logan what's the-" Alex started, more than a little worried. Was there something they were missing? Like a mental disease?

"Can it." he growled out once more, as Rachel slowly stopped crying and started sniffing. "She'll talk when she's good and ready."

She shifted next to him, turning to face the others, but not leave the protectiveness that was Logan's arms. It seemed that all the awkwardness from last night was forgotten.

"Rachel please." Storm implored, and everyone present saw the grimace on her face.

"Storm please..I..I can't tell you guys..Not now. Please?" she whispered, begging with those green eyes that made Scott's heart yank painfully. She was so like Jean, but so different.

"Okay..but we will talk later." She nodded and Logan let her go so they could leave. "Not you Wolverine." Logan rolled his eyes and looked at her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. She'd be okay.

"What?" he asked, as soon as the door closed behind her.

"What the hell was that?" The leader of the X-Men demanded, meaning the previous ten minutes or so.

"What was what?"

"You and my daughter."

"She ain't yer's Slim."

"Close enough to be mine then. What the hell was that?" he demanded again, feeling Xavier in the back of his mind asking him to calm down. Taking a deep breath Scott tried again.

"What were you doing?"

"Doing something none of ya seemed too inclined ta do. Be there for her."

Alex moved from his spot, not liking the accusation in Logan's voice and words. "We are there for her! She just won't let us in!"

"Yer forcin' yerselves on her! No one'll open up ta that! Back off, let her be. She'll come around. I'm outta here." Logan shook his head and headed to the door.

"Logan, just one more moment please." Hank requested, speaking up for the first time that day.

"What?" he bit out, glaring at him.

"She has told you, hasn't she?" Logan was shocked only for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. She's terrified yer just gonna drop her like ya did the Cajun. Just leave her. She'll tell ya when she can." he didn't wait for a response to that, and as he left, slammed the door behind him.

**#**

Following Rachel's scent, Logan found her out on the docks by the boathouse. She wasn't alone. Gumbo was out there with her. He seemed to be comforting her. Good.

But when Remy's arms went around her Logan let out a soft growl. What the hell? Why was he growling? She wasn't his, she was just a kid!

Shaking his head, he walked out into the woods to think. He needed to meditate.

**#**

Rachel had sensed Logan as he was approaching. But she didn't care, she was hurting so bad she really didn't care. She was glad Remy was there, he knew the kind of pain she was in, he could help.

But Logan's sudden flare of jealousy shocked her..a lot. It had been only a few hours since they had met, but he was already feeling jealous? No it was just that he felt he had to protect her that was all, she told herself, unconvinced.

After a few more minutes of sitting there with Remy, she sighed and stretched.

''T'ink it's time f' y' t' go back t' bed pendant." he smiled over at her as she stifled a yawn.

"Oui..Merci Remy." she kissed his cheek in sisterly affection and got up. It was time for lunch, but she didn't feel like dealing with the looks. Her head hurt, she would just chill in her room..

As she made her way back to the mansion a sudden, stabbing pain shot through her skull.

As she fell, a psionic scream rolled through everyone, causing most of the students to suffer nose bleeds and a few to pass out. Everyone else would be stuck with a headache the rest of the day.

**#**

Even far out in the woods Logan felt the scream and sprang ready to protect immediately. Then he realized that it was coming from the mansion. At a full sprint he reached the mansion in less than two minutes, to see the same thing everyone else was privy to. Rachel was on fire, floating and on fire.

_What the hell?_

"Rachel!" Scott yelled, knowing that fire all too well. "Rachel!"

Logan watched as power surged through her, causing her to cry out. It broke Logan's heart, a strange feeling making itself known. He couldn't stand it any longer. He broke away from the group that had joined him and with a running jump, tackled the screaming Rachel.

As they hit the ground Logan made sure he was underneath her, so as not to harm her further.

Damn he didn't know what hurt worse, the fire or the ground..

_fire, definitely the fire_. He decided as he felt himself literally being cooked alive. Everyone was yelling at him now, as he tried to calm her down.

"C'mon kiddo, c'mon! I know yer stronger that this thing. Fight it!" he whispered, feeling flesh bubbling and falling off. Oh the kiddies were most definitely getting a show. "Come on Rachel." he whispered, as the fire slowly receded.

"That's my girl," he whispered as the fire disappeared and Rachel went slack in his grasp. His healing kicked in and he joined her in the world of darkness.

**#**

The X-Men had no idea what to make of the spectacle they had just witnessed. Rachel was connected to the Phoenix Force, that was clear..but what the hell was up with Logan? Why did he do that? That's what confused them.

As Hank buzzed about Medlab, checking on his two patients, a worried Scott paced the hallway as Remy sat there watching him.

''Y' know homme, y' keep dat up, y' gonna need a new floor." Remy commented dryly, not really caring about Scott. He could feel the hate seeping through the many floors. No one was too keen on his being there, but he was closer to Rachel and Logan than anyone else-except maybe Jubilee, but she was in Massachusetts right now- and his worry overrode his common sense.

Scott did not comment, but just kept pacing. Remy sighed, it was worth a shot.

**#**

As the darkness slowly receded, Logan's nose twitched.

_Antiseptic. Oh god, Medlab. Great, what did I do this time?_ he asked himself, before he remembered Rachel.

It shocked him, to see her like that, and the sudden fear that stabbed his gut prompted him to get up and-tearing off all the electric devices- run out of the room to find her.

As he found her, lying on her side in a private room, reeking of tears and fear, it finally hit him what the feeling was...

Love...

And he didn't understand. The Wolverine didn't fall in love, not anymore. Not after Mariko..

And he barely knew her, she was just a kid, only twenty-two..AND Scott's daughter. He couldn't love her.

But he did, and he just couldn't help it.

"Rachel?" he asked softly, after shooing Hank away from him. He heard her sniff and saw her hands as she tried to scrub away the tears. "Don't bother kiddo." he entered and walked over towards the side of the bed she wasn't facing.

"I'm sorry Logan." she whispered, her arms going back to their original position of hugging herself.

"S'okay kiddo. I've had worse happen to me." he tried to assure as he stood there awkwardly.

"Sit." she whispered, motioning to the chair before her with her head. Logan walked around and looked at her. Her face was red, her eyes puffy from crying. A tear still escaped her eyes every so often. Gently he wiped one away with his thumb, letting her know through the gesture that he cared about her.

"Look, kid, I..I think I-"

"I know." she whispered, locking her eyes onto his once more. "I feel that way too..I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but I do..I..I wanna see if something could be there Logan, but...I don't want you getting hurt." she mentioned nothing about herself, like her pain didn't matter.

''I'll try if you will." he replied in a whisper, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"I will."

**_A/N: ps- if there is a series that involves Rachel that explains all of this, please let me know. I'm just working with what I got from my Marvel Encyclopedia.. Thanks! Ragni~_**


End file.
